Jurassic World: Mass Extinction (2021)
Note: JP6 Second Attempt Jurassic World: Mass Extinction '''Is An Upcoming American Science Fiction Thriller Film directed by Colin Trevorow. It Is The Sixth Installment Of The Jurassic Park Franchise. Plot After The Events Of Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, A Truck Drives Down A Long Road, Escorted By A Bunch Of Black Cars Into A Facility. It Is Heavily Guarded By Mercenaries. The Truck Has A Cage Containing A Large Adult Male Allosaurus. As The Truck Arrives And The Mercenaries Start To Tranq The Dinosaur, The Creature Escapes And Runs Amok In The Facility, Then It Runs Out Into The Forest. One Surviving Mercenary Calls Extinction Now. Then We See Maisie (Isabella Sermon) In A Dinosaur Protection Group Video That Goes On About "The Gift Of Life." We See A Bunch Of Videos Showing Baby Dinosaurs. The Video Talks About The Plan To Go On A World Scale Rescue Operation To Relocate The Dinosaurs To Lockwood's Island, A Madagascar Sized Paradise That Let's Dinosaurs Live In Peace. It Ends With The Line, "We Created Them So It's Our Responsibility To Protect Them." We Cut The Video Reveling A Studio With Both Claire (Bryce Dallas Howard) And Franklin (Justice Smith) There. Meanwhile, Dinosaur Expert Dr. Alan Grant (Sam Neil) Digs Up A Velociraptor Skeleton. Dr. Grant Researches The Skeleton For Several Minutes Until A Dinosaur Hunter, Named Davies (Dwayne Johnson) Talks To Grant About Dinosaurs Being All Over The World, And The Perilous Mission To Capture Every Single One Of Them. Davies Asks Him, "Do You Want To Join?" Grant Replies, "If It Has To Do With Dinosaurs, I'm In." Grant And Davies Head For The DPG Headquarters Via Helicopter. Grant Greets Claire And Franklin. Suddenly, Grant Sees A Familiar Face, Ellie Sattler, (Laura Dern) Who Also Joined The Mission. The Two Reunite With Each other. Claire Contacts Owen Grady, (Chris Pratt) Who Is Out With Zia Rodriguez (Daniella Pineda) And A Tranquilized Triceratops. They Manage To Access It's Tracker And Send Data To Franklin, Who Is Working On Another Tracking System. Once Complete, Red Dots Will Appear All Over The World. A Trucker Stops By And Asks Owen What He Is Doing. He Sees The DPG Logo On His Uniform. So, He Offers To Help. Later, The Triceratops Is Sent To A Reserve. While This is happening, Maisie Watches TV Witch Talks about the DPG Movement And Many Other Things. Maisie Is Shocked When She Sees The News Report On Many Dinosaur Attacks All Over The World. Including A Pteranodon Attack In Law Vegas, Another Incident In Big Rock National Park, This Involving A Spinosaurus, A Triceratops Destroying A School Bus, And Another T-rex Broke Into A Zoo. (The Same One From The Ending Of Fallen Kingdom) Ian Malcolm (Jeff Goldblum) Fears That The Chaos That Has Been Going On Since 2018 May Get Worse. Owen And Claire Need Extra Help So They Can Call For People Who Had Experience With Dinosaurs In The Past. Ian Malcolm Is Disinterested. He Does Not Think Moving Every Dinosaur All Over The Planet To A Island The Size Of Madagascar Could Solve Everything. They Call African American Zoologist Juba, (Idris Elba) He Says Yes. Then They Call Zane Maxin. (Mamodou Athie) He Joins As Well. His Wife, Purfey, (Dewanda Wise) Is A "Paleo-Vet" In The DPG. As The DPG Calls Many Other Hunters, And The Mission Is Ready To Start, Owen Drives To The Countryside To Find Blue, Just To See How She Is Doing, It Turns Out That She Has Turned Into A Mythic Creature That Kills Sheep. There Is A Reward For If Somebody Could Kill It. Owen Arrives In Time To Stop A Hunter From Pulling The Trigger To Kill Her. Owen Has A Reunion With Blue, Only To Be Interrupted By Another Raptor Who Attacks Them Both. The Rescue Mission Starts, Claire, Davies, Juba, And Some Other Hunter Track For Some Dinosaurs For Several Minutes. Then, They Find A Herd Of Ankylosaurus. The Hunters Go After It. They Get Shocked And Horrified When They And The Ankylosaurs Head Into A War Zone. The Dinosaurs Take Down A Bunch Of Tanks And War Jeeps. Eventually, Half Of The Herd Is Killed, The Rest Injured And Captured By The DPG. Claire And The Hunters Sneak Into A Camp. The Hear A Radio Call. Extinction Now Wants To Kill All Dinosaurs Once And for All. Claire Steals The Radio. Then We Get Shots Of Some DPG Hunters Capturing A Ouranosaurus In Africa, Extinction Now Hunters Killing A Apatosaurus In Germany, DPG Hunters Capturing A Stygimoloch Herd In A Australian Town, Extinction Now Hunters Killing A Gallimimus In Russia, And Some DPG Hunters Capturing A Solitary Male T-Rex. Meanwhile In A Lab In Arizona, Dr. Henry Wu (BD Wong) Shows A Crowd Of Scientists The Creation Of A New Feathered Dinosaur, The Dakotaraptor. Malcolm Arrives And Is Surprised By The Dakotaraptor. He Talks To Dr. Wu About Extinction Now And It's Plot To Destroy All Dinosaurs For Several Minutes. Suddenly, The Dakotaraptors And Some Other New Dinosaurs Like Ouranosaurus, Edmontonia, Yutyrannus, Guanlong, And A Gorgosaurus Escape The Lab, With The Dakotaraptor Pack Killing Dr. Wu. In Brooklyn, Dr. Grant, Ellie Sattler, And Zia Rodriguez Track Down Stygi The Stygimoloch. It's For Now Part Of An Underground Illegal Animal Fight Club. Pitting The Small Dinosaur Against Bulls, Dogs, A Chimpanzee, And Other Animals For Money. They Shut Down The Operation And Rescue The Stygimoloch. Then, We See A News Report On The Worsening Chaos. Some Dinosaurs Where Seen Rampaging In A Small Town In Ohio, A Whaling Ship Was Attacked By The Mosasaurus, Rexy The T-Rex Broke Into The Same Zoo Again And Let The Animals Free, And A Spinosaurus Crashed A Wedding In Washington state. The Main Characters Reunite After 3 Months Of Rescuing Dinosaurs. The Huntings Are Still Happening. They Relocate The Dinosaurs Captured So Far To The Reserve And Lockwood's Island. Once All Of The Dinosaurs Are In The Reserve, They Will Head To Lockwood's Isle As Well. They Discuss The Previous Incidents From The First To The Current Month. Using The Radio, They Manage To Take Back The Source. Extinction Now Is Planning To Cause The Dinosaurs To Return To Extinction, And Chaos May Occur In The Future. Then, Ian Malcolm Calls On The Radio. He Reveals that The Now Dead Dr. Wu Has Been Creating New Breeds Of Dinosaurs Secretly. All For Profit. He Has Even Messed With Some Genes Of Dinosaurs Resurrected In The Past. Making "Designer Dinosaurs." For Example, Imagine A Ankylosaur With Stronger Armour And A Raptor That Ages Faster. We Learn Why Dr. Wu Made Hybrid Dinosaurs In The First Place. (With Stock Footage Of The I-Rex And Indoraptor) He Is Pretty Much The Only Name Cloning And It Went To His Head. He Seen Himself As Someone Who Could Create, Destroy, And Control Life. His Goal Was To Create A Super Predator That Wipe Out All Life On the planet. He Successfully Did It With The Resurrection Of The Spinosaurus. (With Stock Footage of the Spinosaurus In JP3) And Masrani Did It As Well With The Hybrid Dinosaur, The Indominus Rex. But That Creature Was Killed By The Mosasaurus (Also Featuring Stock Footage) But Mercenaries Got A Bone Of The Hybrid And Resulted In The Creation Of The Indoraptor. But like It's Large Relative, It Got Killed to. (Also Featuring Stock Footage) It Comes Full Circle, The Shipment From The Beginning Of The Film Had Not Just An Allosaurus, But A Spinosaurus. (The Same One From JP3, But More Old And Rugged) And The Spinosaurus, Along With A Huge Herd Of Dinosaurs Are Heading Their Way To Cleveland, Ohio! One Extinction Now Hunter, David, (Adam Driver) And Other Groups Of Extinction Now Hunters Start To Set Off To Exterminate The Dinosaurs to prevent Cleveland To Be In Ruins. Malcolm Has A New Theory On Chaos, "The Dinosaurs Will Destroy The Planet Because They Are A Genetically Invasive species. But they will not destroy all life, just '''US." By Several Minutes, The Protagonists Arrive, Only To Find That Hundreds Of Dinosaurs Tearing Though Cleveland's Streets. Using The Tracker Device, They Locate Rexy, Who Is Fighting An Elephant At The Cleveland Metroparks Zoo. Grant Uses His Car To Lure The Tyrannosaur To The Spinosaurus, Who Just Arrived In The City, Causing The Situation To Worsen. As Grant Drives The Car To Lure Rexy To Her Opponent, Grant Watches In Shock The Chaos. A Nasutoceratops Runs Over A Person, An Edmontonia Rams A Bus, A Male Ankylosaurus Is Spooked By A Car Horn And Destroys The Car, A Brachiosaurus Full On Destroys A House, And A Pachycephalosaurus Flips A Car Over. Meanwhile, In An Abandoned Building, Claire, Ellie, And Franklin Try To Find A Safe Place To Lure The Spinosaurus, But The Dakotaraptors Stalk Them. So, The Protagonists Escape As Fast As They Can. Franklin Is Left Behind Accidentally. But Franklin Runs As Fast As He Can, But One Of The Feathered Dinosaurs Attacks Him, But Luckily, Blue Arrives And Wards Off The Dakotaraptor, And Franklin Escapes, But With Wounds. Claire Uses Her Tracking Device To Lure The Spinosaurus The Same Direction As The T-rex. The Dinosaurs Responds Aggressively And Kills Some People On His Way To His Challenger. Meanwhile, In A Dock Next To Lake Erie, Owen, Zane, Juba, And The Other Hunters Want David And Malcolm To Abandon Their Plan, But Dave Is Killed By A Pteranodon And The Others Flee. The Protagonists Drive To Clarie And Co's Location. Like Grant, The Owen Watchs the Chaos, A Dilophosaurus Kills A Man, A Dog Barks At A Adult Allosaurus And It's Juvenile, The Adult Roars At It, Causing The Canine To Flee. A Stegosaurus Crushes A Car While Walking On It. A Gallimimus Runs A Person Over, And A Juvenile T-rex Preys On A Zebra That escaped the Cleveland Metroparks Zoo. The Spinosaurus And T-Rex Finally Face Off As Owen And Co Arrive In Time, Grant Gets Out Of The Car As rexy runs it Over. Then, Grant Yells At everybody to Run. The Two Dinosaurs Clash At Each other and fight Violently Across the streets. A Carnotaurus Joins In Briefly, But Is Killed By the Spinosaurus. Rexy Whips Her Tail On The Spino, DPG Mercenaries Arrive And Start To Capture The Dinosaurs, As Extinction Now Mercenaries Arrive to Kill them. Resulting In A Conflict Between Two Organizations. The Military Has Also Arrived To Fight The Dinosaurs. Grant, Owen, Claire, Maisie, And The Others Are Caught Crossfire Between the chaos. They Abord A Truck To Evacuate. Rexy And The Spinosaurus Are Still Fighting, And The Protagonists Observe The Fight. Then, As Rexy Grows Weak, Blue Arrives In Time To Help Rexy. And Plus, Two Bull T-Rexes Arrive To Help As Well. The Spinosaurus Is Finally Killed Off. In The Aftermath, Ian Malcolm Sets Up For plan B. But The Military And Extinction Now Forces Have Retreated. Rexy, Blue, And The Bull Rexes Kill Him. (Just Like Ludlow In JP2 And Mills In JWFK) Later, The Protagonists And Some Hunters Lure The Dinosaurs Into Trucks, Sending Them To The Reserve. Owen Interacts With Blue, Maisie Can't Stop Thinking About The Certain Future Of The Dinosaurs, And Claire Will Marry Owen Next Year. 3 Months Later, In A Snowy Day, Owen And Grant Talk About Blue. Grant Says That "Blue Is Smart, Like You And Me. And I Bet Some Day, You Will Meet Her Again. You'll See, Mr. Grady." Then We See A Video On The DPG That Goes On About The Savior Of The Dinosaurs. Claire Says In The video That "Life Found A New Way." The Jurassic Park Theme Begins To Play As We See Dinosaurs In Lockwood's Island. We See Herds Of Dinosaurs Moving Across A Beach, Blue Having A Family, Rexy And The Bull Rexes Having A Family, And A John Hammond-Like Voice Saying "Dinosaurs & Man, Two Species Separated For 65 Million Years, Now In The Mix Together. It Will Always Be A Sight To Love." Then, In The Sunset, Rexy Roars At The Sun, Then, Credits Start Rolling. Gallery jurassic_park_3_logo__traditional_yellow_version__by_thecreeper24_dcfpovk-fullview_2.png jurassic_world_3_teaser_poster_2021_by_andrewvm_ddkuf5q-pre.png Category:Jurassic World Category:Jurassic Park film series Category:Films about dinosaurs Category:2021 films Category:Films featuring Dwayne Johnson Category:Films featuring Jeff Goldblum Category:Films featuring Idris Elba Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:Legendary Pictures films